


reach out and touch faith

by Rust_Doe



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cults, F/M, Forced Marriage, Unhealthy Relationships, dark!Chris, unhappy family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust_Doe/pseuds/Rust_Doe
Summary: I'll make you a believer





	reach out and touch faith

Криш смотрит на Мэри и смеётся заливисто, а её от него тошнит. Она бы отрезала себе руки, чтобы никогда больше не брать на них это исчадие с тремя зрачками.

В открытое окно доносятся довольные визги детей и каркающий смех мужа, и от всего этого где-то в самом низу живота у Мэри ползают сколопендры.

Если эта гнилая тварь ещё хоть раз на неё залезет, Мэри попросит у Роберта пушку и начнёт стрелять. Что-то ей подсказывает, что Роберт ей не откажет. Может, даже своими руками застрелит Кристиансена-старшего.

Он так смотрел на неё после той ночи, Смолл, ну прямо как уже побитая собачонка, которая ждёт последнего пинка под рёбра. Как будто в чём-то виноват. Мэри расхохоталась тогда ему в лицо и обняла крепко-крепко, чтобы он понял.

В пизду, Господи.

Если бы после всего этого ублюдок оставил Мэри в покое, а не взгромождался на неё из раза в раз, чтобы наделать новых ублюдков, она бы своими руками собрала всё шмотьё мужа, упаковала в чемоданы, снарядила бы весь его выводок, дотащила бы на себе прямо до порога робертовской конуры и разложила там все вещи по полочкам.

Ублюдок, однако, сделал вид, что не знает, что она знает, и на чёртовом воскресном барбекю таскал её за ладонь на своём сгибе локтя, как декоративную собачонку, целовал при всём этом выводке олухов и называл «милой».

Но Мэри не жалуется.

Мэри опрокидывает в себя шот виски и идёт искать своего морячка.

У её милого морячка были жгучие тёмные, как грех, волосы и зелёные, как листья дуба, что рос у неё под окном, когда она жила в родительском доме, глаза. Её морячок не раз и не два залезал по этому самому дубу к ней в спальню, чтобы просто уснуть, держа её за руку.  
Её милый морячок был ослепительно-прекрасен, и она любила его всем своим чистым сердцем и каждой клеточкой своего юного и цветущего тела.

Такого, как он, больше не было на всём свете, но Мэри не оставляла попыток.

Её милого морячка проглотил вместе с отцовской лодкой океан, не оставив ей ничего, чтобы скорбеть над его костьми, как безутешная вдова, хотя ещё и не была ему женой. Не успела ещё её подушка высохнуть от слёз, как на следующий день отец привёл к ним в дом этого дьявола. Дьявола, что так сладко улыбался родителям и смеялся над их глупыми шутками так, что только слепой бы не увидел, с каким чудовищным снисхождением и презрением он это делает.

Но отец с матерью и были слепыми. Они пошли за ним, как овцы за пастырем, как крысы Гамельна.

Что же, подумала она, спустя полгода, когда стояла в сшитом матерью свадебном платье у зеркала, никто не может быть лучше её милого Ронана, так чем эта склизкая тварь хуже других таких же?

У алтаря Мэри едва не плюнула жениху в лицо, а он её поцеловал.

«Улыбайся», шепнул он Мэри в губы перед этим.

Кажется, с такими улыбками, как у неё, улыбались толпе заключённые за секунду до того, как на их шеи опускался топор.

Стоило закончиться свадьбе и начаться брачной ночи, как весь налёт благодушия слетел с Кристиансена — «Господь, дорогая, скоро ты станешь миссис Кристиансен, хватит звать его по фамилии!» — как чешуя с протухшей рыбы. Казалось, даже сам он изменился, превратившись из нарочито-вежливого принца из американской мечты в монструозного паука, который, заманив тебя в свои сладкие сети, обглодает до самых нежных белых косточек.

Мэри стоически смотрела на его окаменевшее, ничего не выражающее лицо, пока он развязывал тесьму на её платье, и вспоминала, как Ронан трепетно сжимал в ладонях ее пальцы и рассказывал, как увезёт её отсюда далеко-далеко. Как их обвенчает на песчаном берегу весёлый, не говорящий по-английски священник, а Мэриан, его милая Мэриан, будет такая красивая в белом воздушном сарафане, доходящем до круглых изящных коленок и с каллами в волосах, а их первая — брачная ночь, пройдёт прямо под звёздным небом.

Священник был неулыбчивым, платье — тяжёлым, а всю брачную ночь она протаращилась в подушку, сжимая зубы.

Когда он закончил, то снова поцеловал Мэри — мимолётно, в тонкую лебединую шею, и, наверно, именно из-за этого она всё-таки разрыдалась в ванной, дождавшись, когда её благоверный уснёт.

Второй и последний раз в этом браке Мэри плакала, сидя в горячей ванне, почти кипятке, когда узнала, что беременна. Она пробовала пить таблетки, но чуть ли не сразу начинала блевать. Хотела сходить на аборт, специально поехала в другой город, прикрывшись делами прихода — как смешно, чудовище-проповедник! — но попала в аварию, переломав себе ноги.

Она пробовала вытравить их — всех, каждый раз, но не выходило, неважно, как бы близко она ни оказывалась на грани самоубийства.

И всё время этот ублюдок трагично заламывал брови и приносил ей в палату цветы каждый день.

Тупые курицы вокруг всё вздыхали в умилении, мол, что за мужчина.

Они не видели, каким становится его лицо, когда ему ни к чему стоить из себя Мистера Любезность, не видели, как жадно он смотрит на море, не заставали его в окровавленной одежде.

Конечно же, у Дэнни из прихода кровь пошла носом, охотно верю.

Она долго думала, стоит ли говорить об этом Роберту, но, когда всё-таки решилась выложить ему всё, что было у неё на сердце, он ни разу не перебил, вливая в себя виски, как чай, хмуро потирая пластырь на руке.

А потом он рассказал ей про провалы в памяти, странный знак, непонятно, откуда, выжженный в памяти и теперь на руке, и демона из Довера, что в его снах тащил в лес своих жертв.

Мэри не засмеялась.

Уже стоя на пороге, Роберт всучил ей один из своих бесконечных ножей, и так впервые, после её милого морячка, у неё появился по-настоящему близкий человек.

Она так боялась, что ублюдок отнимет у неё и это, сведёт Роба с ума или утащит в лес, но, казалось, после той ночи Джозеф и думать о Роберте забыл, лишь изредка кидая в его сторону многозначительный взгляд, а с появлением новенького и совсем переключив на того всё своё внимание.

… нет, пожалуй, в конце концов, его отродья на что-то сгодились, как и детективчик, которого незадолго до всего этого откопал Роб. От её ненагляднейшего не осталось ни следа, а тем, кто справлялся о его здоровьице, Мэри, тяжко вздыхая, рассказывала о том, как её прекраснейший супруг (прямо перед визитом федералов, какое совпадение!) исчез, оставив её одну-одиношеньку с четырьмя малютками.

Но Мэри, при случае, непременно передаст, что вы справлялись о его самочувствии.

В конце концов, как и обещался, он навещает её. Они покачиваются в медленном танце под песни проплывающих над их головами китов, она и её милый морячок, и глаза у него — кривые зеркала его чернейшей и коварнейшей души.

Аминь.


End file.
